Anything To Fall
by Dream.Of.Rainy.Days-x
Summary: PhoebeCole. OneShot. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything to fall.


**AN: Came to listening to the song Every Me Every You by Placebo.

* * *

**

**_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is spent._**

Underneath the sheets, where angels fear to tread they move in sync, rough cotton sliding over skin. Revelling in the unholy pleasure it brings.

She cries afterwards. As they lay there in the tainted afterglow, she buried her head into his shoulder she cried. Tears running down her angelic face, like blood running from a fresh razorblade cut. He never asked why. She doubted that he even cared why. They didn't have feelings here. Between these walls. Feeling didn't exist.

_**Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.**_

She would do anything to keep what she had with him. Anything to keep This feeling of being filled with shadow, of revelling in sin, is what she finds in his bed. The feeling of falling.

He kisses down her arm, aroused by the salty aphrodisiac. Until he reaches a scar. He pulls back, eyes filling with rage, ready to kill who or whatever tarnished this snow white goddess. But he saw what it was. It was his name. He smiled in a twisted pleasure and kissed the scar. A fragile kiss that betrayed his true feelings.

_Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse._

He loved her. She knew it. The truth was hard to conceal. The way his hands would tremble as they ran across her hips or the way he would kiss her with the barley restrained passion that she recognised as love. Or the way she would catch him watching her, when he thought she was asleep. It killed her to know that he loved her like this.

She had been in love before. And it had shattered her heart into a million pieces. She had felt it break. When her love had slammed the door in face and torn away every dream she had. It was that easy to pin point the moment her whole meaning in life did a U-Turn.

She had had love. And she fucked it all up. She couldn't mess this up. There was nothing to mess up. The fake love that they shared. She couldn't harm that.

_**In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me...** _

**Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake.  
There's never been so much at stake.**

They both knew it wouldn't last. The kind of love they shared burnt and consumed until there was nothing left. It would eventually get so bad that it would fall apart. Fall apart from the overwhelming poison that was their union. But neither could change the situation. So neither of them tried.

She forced herself not to become to attached to this. To do that would destroy them both. So she took a mild and flawed comforted in the fact that, the passion was there for the moment. And that was good enough for them. 

_I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me..._

_**Every me and every you,  
Every me... **_

Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind.

She knew what she was doing was wrong. But that was why she did it. A gasp tore her throat as his tongue linked around her belly ring.

"I always knew you'd jump through hoops for me." Her voice was husky with desire. He looked up at her, his eyes angry that she had found him out and he silenced her by making her scream.

They both knew it was true. He would do anything for her.

And she would do anything…

…to fall.

_All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every me...  
Every me and every you,_

_

* * *

_

AN: I kinda love how I wrote that. So, reveiw please.


End file.
